Will He Be Alright?
by Dr Lecter ME
Summary: Grissom is at the hospital waiting on the results of his blood test. Earlier on at a crime scene he was attacked.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters..my god i wish i did.**

He had been dreading this day for months now. He felt like a lamb to the slaughter, he knew something was going to come out of this but he didn't know what. He still felt scared, he felt opened up. His head pounded, he could hear his blood rush through his veins. Thump, thump. He tried to shake away the actual thought of his tiny red blood vessels pushing their way through his arteries, his white blood cells trying to fight off the infection. But everyone knew what it did to you. The disease killed off your white blood cells, your immune system would shut down, and you would feel like a newborn baby once again.  
  
He bit his lip waiting for the nurse to call his name out, read him his details, and give him the answer he so desperately didn't want to know. His hands had become sweaty and his breathing was catching every so often. He hadn't been this nervous for several years. As he sat waiting for his test results he thought back to what had actually happened to get him into this predicament.  
  
_Standing near the blood covered wall he could smell the coppery scent. He wrinkled his nose and got on with the job at hand, swabbing the blood he clicked the container shut and put it away into his pocket for just now. The blood splatters were inconsistent with what the suspect had told brass what had happened. No way this blood had came from only one person. There was about 12 pints of blood covering the walls, and it had a gruesome effect.  
  
Catherine was downstairs and Sara was in the other room looking for some sort of evidence linking the suspect to the house. Sure, he had admitted everything but something just didn't click. Grissom squinted as he felt a migraine coming on. He hadn't had one for several weeks now but with all the stress, he had, this one was sure to be a bad one. As he rubbed his eyes slowly, he heard something faint coming from the room opposite to the one he was in now. Shrugging it off he inspected the wall closer, why was the wall covered in the blood but the carpet and the items scattered across the room weren't? That was another thing wasn't adding up.  
  
Creak.  
  
Grissom looked up, that was the noise again only this time a bit louder. It came from the same room. Standing up slowly he made his way towards the door, raising his gun he turned the doorknob slowly. What happened next Grissom couldn't remember, it had happened all to quickly but what he did know was that he was now on the wooden floor with something sharp in his arm. Pain was shooting up his left arm. Sara was standing over him asking him if he was all right, but he couldn't hear a word. Instead, he nodded and stood up taking in the surroundings, rubbing his head he looked down at his arm and then noticed the object sticking out of his arm. A syringe and it didn't look like a clean one either.  
  
"Oh my god Griss, are you alright? Did you see your attacker? I'm going to get Catherine alright...don't touch your arm."  
  
Grissom stood there and watched Sara hurry off to find Catherine while he stood there dumbfounded. The pain in his arm had increased and he felt slightly nauseous. He swayed back and forth and held onto the doorpost to steady him out. He could now hear voices and people running up the stairs. Sara was the first one he saw, the worried look in her eyes could have brought him to tears in that moment. Catherine walked past Sara and looked Grissom over. He looked like hell and Sara had explained the situation in detail. She could see the syringe sticking out of his arm and the blood forming around the wound. She grit her teeth as she took his arm in hers.  
  
"Sara, did you see who did this?"  
  
Sara stood on the spot silent, she shook her head as she watched Catherine prod Gil's arm. She just wanted to go over to him and give him a huge hug. She knew the possibilities that were growing with that dirty syringe in his arm. They would have to take him to hospital for a blood test...that syringe could be carrying anything.  
  
"Cath...I didn't get a look at them."  
  
Grissom spoke for the first time since the attack and his voice sounded croaky and in pain. He flinched as she squeezed his arm a little.  
  
"That really hurts when you do that Catherine. Care from doing it again?"  
  
Wow, he sounded pissed off. Was he taking this seriously, he could have anything with that syringe. She shook her head and watched him closely. His eyes had formed into tiny little slits and there were specks of blood on his head.  
  
Blood on his head! He had hit his head.  
  
"Gil, can I please look at your head for a moment?"  
  
He nodded slowly and bent down to give her easier access.  
  
As Catherine checked his head for some sort of wound she could feel him tense up. She looked at his head and noticed a rather deep cut along his scalp. It was bleeding profusely. Along with what might have been on that syringe he must now have a concussion. She stood back and looked at Grissom once again, he had become very pale and sweat had started to form on his brow. She knew that look; he was away to throw up.  
  
Catherine moved out of the way, as Grissom heaved his guts out. The reminants of his lunch lying on the cold floor. Catherine and Sara both heard a police siren outside, it must be brass, and with that, they helped Grissom walk down the stairs and into the patrol car. He needed to be admitted to hospital quickly.  
  
At the hospital Sara and Catherine waited while Grissom was looked over. Sara sat quietly while Catherine drank some coffee. It was very late and it wouldn't do for both of them to fall asleep. She just hoped Grissom was fine. Sara rubbed her tired eyes and stifled a yawn. She stood up and stretched her legs, getting some coffee was the first thing on her agenda, she needed her daily caffeine high. She sighed heavily as visions of Grissom lying on that floor kept hitting her in the face. She couldn't stand to see him in pain; he looked so vulnerable lying on that floor a few hours ago.  
  
Catherine walked up to Sara and laid her hand on Sara's tense shoulder.  
  
"You know, Grissom has been in worse situations over the years. He'll be fine Sara. He's strong you know...a fighter."  
  
Sara nodded at Catherine and bit her bottom lip.  
  
"I...god he looked so small and fragile just lying there on the floor by himself Cath. What if that needle had something on it and Grissom catches it? We should have been up there with him helping him out. If I had only..."  
  
Sara stopped her sentence her voice catching in her throat. The tears that had threatened to fall a few hours ago fell down her cheeks. Her red- rimmed eyes looked at Catherine helplessly.  
  
Catherine could do nothing but hold a quivering Sara in her arms until her sobbing stopped. She knew that there was something going on between Gil and Sara but Catherine couldn't put her finger on what. But this little performance from Sara just showed Catherine how much she cared for Gil.  
  
Ten minutes later a pale Grissom walked out of the cubicle, he was in. He looked at both Sara and Catherine and tried to give them a faint smile. His left arm was bandaged rather tightly. He walked over to the exit and turned back to them.  
  
"Aren't you coming?"  
  
Both women nodded and left the hospital with Grissom._  
  
Grissom sighed at the re collection, his armed burned. A nurse walked past as he sat motionless just wondering what the initial outcome of this was. If he did have HIV or some other disease, would he feel the same about himself? Sara kept blaming herself for what happened, nothing he said made her change her mind.  
  
What was he feeling right now? Anger, frustration, sadness? Sighing once more he began to think back when he and Sara's relationship took on a weird effect.  
  
_Grissom sat in his town house watching some programme on insects. He had started to get into it but soon lost concentration on the programme. He couldn't take his mind off Sara's reaction when she had found him in the abandoned house. She was near hysterics. Switching the television off he got up and made himself some coffee, while pouring it into his cup the smell of coffee was wafting up into his nostrils. He felt nauseous at the thought of drinking. He stopped pouring and left the coffee on the worktop. Picking up his phone he dialled Sara's number that was etched into his memory. He waiting for her to pick up after 4 rings he was about to put the phone down when she answered.  
  
"Sidle"  
  
"Sara, i...your not busy are you?"  
  
There was silence on her end. He was getting a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach.  
  
"Are you there Sara?"  
  
"Um...yeh sorry, it's just that...well...you don't normally call me unless it's something to do with work. Or IS it to do with work?"  
  
"No...I know this must sound weird...but I was wondering if you'd like to come over...?"  
  
Silence on Sara's end once again.  
  
Grissom just asked her if she wanted to go round to his. Was he mad? Of course, she would love to go round to his, maybe talk...then what, start to kiss him. Stripping him of his clothes and making sweet love with-  
  
"Sara? You're worrying me now."  
  
"Oh I'm sorry..er...sure Griss when do you want me to come over?"  
  
"Well if you're not busy, how about...now?"  
  
The last of that sentence was squeaked and he was sure that Sara had heard it.  
  
Sara rubbed her face and sighed.  
  
"Yeh sure I'll be round soon."  
  
Sara hung up before Grissom got to utter the word 'thanks'  
  
_He had been sitting in the same spot now for over 20 minutes, frankly he was bored of the waiting it was tearing him to pieces. As he hung his head in his hands, he felt someone sit next to him and sigh. He knew that scent anywhere. It was Sara. He looked up ever so slowly, her brow eyes peering into his own cloudy blue eyes. She gave him her full Sidle smile, which always made him feel better. He knew he could get through this with Sara by his side.  
  
No words were exchanged, as they both looked each other over. To be honest to Sara's eyes Grissom looked terrible. His eyes were bloodshot he looked haggard. She leaned into him and gave him a reassuring hug. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer taking in her unique scent. He could sit there all day in her arms, just being able to touch and smell her. It felt like he was in heaven.  
  
A woman clearing her throat brought them both of out their reverie. The Nurse looked about 50 maybe early 60s, she had a frown plastered on her face as if she didn't want to be there. She looked Grissom over.  
  
"Are you Mr Gil Grissom?"  
  
Grissom nodded ever so slowly.  
  
"Yes that's me."  
  
"Would you like to walk this way...?"  
  
Grissom got up away to follow the nurse when Sara's hand grabbed his own.  
  
"Whatever happens Griss...I'll always be here for you. This doesn't change a thing between me and you...ok?"  
  
Grissom smiled at Sara and gave her a short hug. As he pulled back, Sara leant over and kissed him softly on the lips.  
  
As he walked off, he knew he would be fine...Sara made everything perfect.  
  
_"Greg, could you see if you can find anything on this syringe?"  
  
Greg looked down at the object and raised a confused eyebrow.  
  
"Uh..Catherine from just looking at it I can tell you there is blood on that thing."  
  
He pointed to it trying to make his words have an effect.  
  
"I know that Greg, I want to know if it's only Grissom's blood on that thing or if it had been used...right?"  
  
Greg nodded. He looked at the syringe, his brow knotted.  
  
"So...what? Grissom's injected himself by accident or something..?"  
  
"No, an unknown suspect stuck it in Grissom's arm before giving Griss a concussion and running off. I want this dealt with first ok. All other DNA is left behind until that's processed right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Catherine left Greg to do what he did best.  
  
_As Grissom sat down in the Doctors office, he began to look around noticing all the health posters upon the walls. His palms had begun to get sweaty again, he felt like a young boy about to be punished by his angry father. The old oak door opened and in walked the doctor papers held in one hand, the other hand closing the door.  
  
"Ah Mr...Grissom?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You're here for the results of your blood test."  
  
Grissom nodded.  
  
"The circumstances are a bit hazy as to why you wanted a blood test."  
  
"I was working...when someone stuck a syringe in my arm. We were to believe that it had been used by someone who had...HIV."  
  
"Ah...well as you know there is a high percentage of people contracting the disease through blood contamination, or sexual fluids being passed through another's body."  
  
The doctor looked through Grissom's notes; laying them down in front of him, he cleared his throat and looked up.  
  
"Right, well the blood test that was taken 3 months ago confirms that you do NOT have the disease or anything else health related. Your as fit as a fiddle Mr Grissom."  
  
Grissom let out a long breath he had been holding throughout the conversation. He stood up and shook the hands of the Doctor.  
  
"Thank you, i...thank you so much."  
  
"Your welcome Mr Grissom."  
  
As Grissom walked out of the doctors office he had another flash back.  
  
_"Um..Grissom...Catherine gave me the syringe the one that the suspect stuck in your arm. Well also, along with your blood I found another blood sample. This needle was used before it was used as a weapon...and well..."  
  
Greg drifted off the conversation. Grissom sat in his desk and waited for the lab tech to continue his assessment.  
  
"Well Greg?"  
  
"The other blood sample contains...traces of HIV. Sorry man." _

Sara had waited patiently for Grissom to come out. She had been as nervous as him, maybe a little more. She had watched how this whole thing had shaked him up and turned him into a different person. She could remember one night when they had started talking Grissom had burst into tears and told her how scared he had been. Her heart went out to him. She looked around the waiting area, everyone looked so sad and unhappy.  
  
_'Well of course they are Sara! Their waiting for the exact same thing as Grissom is duh!'  
_  
Sara watched as Grissom walked out of the Doctors office and towards her. He had a huge smile plastered to his face. He looked so happy.  
  
"Griss, how'd it-"  
  
Grissom cut her off by kissing her fully on the lips. She returned the kiss in kind, they both stood there in the middle of the waiting area kissing each other passionately as the other patients watched in amusement. They both pulled back, Grissom had a spark in his eye that Sara hadn't seen in such a long time.  
  
"I take it your fine?"  
  
"Yeh...I...look Sara this whole thing has made me re think about some things. About the things I should have done but I haven't due to stupidity or fear. Just you being here made me feel so...I felt alright for that few minutes I sat here with you. I felt as if I didn't have another worry in the world."  
  
Grissom took Sara's hand in his.  
  
"What I'm trying to say is Sara...I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to make you the happiest woman on earth...I just hope I'm not too late."  
  
Sara looked deeply into his eyes.  
  
"Griss, you'd never be too late."  
  
_The End  
_  
**Well what can I say? It took me a few weeks to actually find a storyline that might capture people's imaginations so I hope this is ok. I tried not to make it dull, but I thought the plot was cool. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed it. Please R and R.**


End file.
